I Loved You for the Moments I knew You
by HermionePeace
Summary: The Grey brother's meet a young girl. They love her because she sees them as humans, not rockstars. But she's hideing something from them. She's a little soul that must soon leave them. Nate/OC MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!


**I Loved You for the Moments I knew You**

Nate Grey sat on the park bench smiling as he strummed the cords of his guitar. His brother's Shane and Jason were holding music paper in they're hands writing down the ideas. He groaned and looked up when he found himself caught on what note should come next. He thought as he looked over to the rushing river. His head snapped up when he heard twig snap. Walking up the riverside, was a young girl, not much older then 14. She had waist long strawberry hair, and pale (to pale) skin. Her cloths looked like pajamas, she had a soft green tank top covered by a baby pink sweater that's sleeves only went to her elbows, she wore cotton light green Capri's and pink ballet slippers. She looked up, feeling eyes on her, and smiled when she saw them. She waved and started to walk over.

"Hi, my names Mary," she said holding out her hand to Nate.

"Nate," he said shacking her hand. She smiled at him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Pleasure. You guys are?" Nate was shocked; she didn't know who they were?

"Shane," Shane said shaking her hand.

"Jason," Jason responded doing the same.

"What are you guys doing here? Writing a song?" she asked picking up the music before Shane, Nate, or Jason could grab it. "My forever Destiny?" she asked reading the title. Nate took the page from the girl and gave her a short smile.

"Sort of."

She laughed, "My sister writes to, though I must say, she's no good." She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the paper. "This doesn't look right, try this," she said taking the pencil from Shane and wrote something on the paper. "Do you mind?" she asked motioning to the guitar.

"No," Nate said handing it to her. She set the paper down and started strumming the cords.

"_**You came to me today**_

_**But you know I have to say**_

_**You looked so sad**_

_**You took my hand and said to me**_

_**You aren't aloud to be with me anymore**_

_**You cried and I wrapped in my arms**_

_**I tried to be the man I can not tell**_

_**You're my baby girl**_

_**I looked into your eyes**_

_**I tried to tell a lie**_

_**I tried to tell you we'd be ok**_

_**But we both knew we had to stray**_

_**Ohhhh, you my one and only girl**_

_**You're mine forever**_

_**Our hearts are strong**_

_**You are the one**_

_**Living without you gives me misery**_

_**You are my forever Destinyyyyyy**_

_**Forever Destinyyy**_

_**Oh I look in side your eyes and I see the tears**_

_**I don't want you crying, not in a thousand years**_

_**It's been three years today**_

_**It's spring, late May**_

_**I hear a phone ring**_

_**And the doorbell dings**_

_**I pick up the phone **_

_**I here the voice I didn't know**_

_**It was that one May day**_

_**The cancer tooooook you… away**_

_**Living without you gives me misery**_

_**You are my forever… (Whispers) Destiny**_

_**Forever Destinyyy**,__" _Mary handed the guitar to Shane. They looked at her in amazement, not only did she have an amazing voice but she'd made the song reflect everything they were feeling.

"That's amazing," they all whispered.

The four started talking, and when the boys said they were Connect 3 all she did was laugh and say "I know." She explained how she knew who they were by the fact that the hospital (were her brother worked) always played Connect 3 songs to cheer up the kids. They asked why she wasn't screaming and she answered "You guys have enough screaming fans. You needed to meet someone normal." Then she took the guitar from Nick and started strumming cords, finishing the song for him. It made it perfect.

"Can we see you again?" Nate asked, Shane and Jason nodding in agreement.

"Go to the children's hospital and ask for Dr. Jordans, my brother will lead you from there," Mary said with a smile, with that she handed the guitar back to Nate. "Until we meet again," she said giving all three boys a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

That night Nate lay on his bed, thinking about Mary. _She's so beautiful and she knows that sometimes all we need is a normal life. She understands us. Great, I think I have a crush on her. _With the promise that he'd see her tomorrow turned on his side and fell asleep.

"Come on Nate, we're going to breakfast," Shane called throwing a pillow at him. Nate groaned and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Shane laughed, "Get dressed Natty," Shane called as he walked next door to Jason's room.

Nate groaned and got up. He held his pounding head and got dressed. When he was done he walked down stairs… late. He grabbed a muffin then got into Jason's car. The three boys drove to the hospital. Nate walked up to the front desk and asked for Dr. Jordans. The nurse looked up sadly and said to check CPR. She pointed to a door. The brother's walked over to the nurse's station and again, Nate asked for Dr. Jordans. The women's eyes misted. _What's going on? _Nate wondered.

"How can I help you boys?" a man in his late 20's asked. The man's eyes were the same ice blue that Mary had, but his looked sad and exhausted.

"We want to see your sister… Mary? We met her yesterday."

"I'm so sorry, Mary died last night from cancer," Dr. Jordans whispered as tears came to his eyes.

"What?" Shane asked tears in his own eyes. It felt like each boy had been stabbed. She couldn't be gone.

"I'll take you to her room," Dr. Jordans showed them the room then left, not being able to bear looking at her.

Nate walked into the dark room. The only light was the reading light. Mary lay on the bed in a hospital gown. Her strawberry hair fanned out around her head like a halo, drenched in sweat. She had two IV's in her arms and a breathing tube under her nose. She looked like she was only sleeping, but the monitor showed no heart beat or pulse. Nate gently touched her hand, it was cold. He let the tears fall down his face. Shane gently pulled off the necklace around his neck and placed it into her cold hand. Jason slipped off his purity ring and slipped it onto her finger. Nate pulled out his present for her and laid it under her hand.

**5 Months Later**

Nate smiled as he finished the last song. He turned and walked off the stage. He, Shane, and Jason, drove out to Mary's grave with red roses in they're hands.

_Mary Carter Martin_

_Born: July 2__nd__ 2008_

_Died: July 1__st__ 2008_

_Beloved friend… sister… daughter… angel_

_**When I saw you that cool spring day**_

_**I fell in love with you, I fell hard for you**_

_**We got along like friends**_

_**But I wanted something more **_

_**You had you're life to spend**_

_**But when I knocked on your door**_

_**I found you were no more**_

_**You had left me wondering**_

_**Could you have loved me?**_

_**I tear falls from a falling star**_

_**But I know you're not that far**_

_**For you're in my heart**_

_**Oh how I wish to see your face**_

_**Press my lips to yours and forget about yesterday**_

_**We got along like friends**_

_**But I wanted something more **_

_**You had you're life to spend**_

_**But when I knocked on your door**_

_**I found you were no more**_

_**I see your face so cold**_

_**Like ice from a new fallen snow**_

_**Your crown of glory framing your-or faaace**_

_**Tears that fall from my eyes**_

_**Fall onto your graaave **_

_**For a love so deep**_

_**I how I wish could… help me**_

_**I want you by my side**_

_**Laughing at me like calling me sweetie pie**_

_**We got along like friends**_

_**But I wanted something more **_

_**You had you life to spend**_

_**But when I knocked on your door**_

_**I found you were no more**_

_**Oh how I love you so**_

_**But I guess you are no more**_

_**But I'll see you**_

_**I'll hold you tight**_

_**Together we'll be man and wife**_

* * *

**A/N My boyfriend Charlie wrote the song at the end so credit to him. It has a toon to it but you can't hear that on this site. It's a really sweet song. But anyway, I hope you liked it. :)**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
